Frozen
by Aina Riddle
Summary: Sam was kidnapped and during his escape attempt a familiar scene played out. Now, somehow, Sam has found himself sparking with Optimus to keep them from feezing to death. SLASH. Op/Sam. Smut with some plot. Dedicated to Toki Mirage.


**A/N: Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be updating my other fics and focusing on schoolwork, but blame Mirage, I spoil her... This is smut with some plot, which was supposed to be longer but then I decided against it. I hope y'all like it! Dedicated to Toki Mirage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**Warnings: slash, smut, massages, and some angst, if you wanna call it that. You know, all that good stuff.**

**Frozen**

"_No! Optimus!" Sam shouted as he watched Optimus, his protector, his friend, and the only one who had truly understood him, fall to the ground, his optics dimming. _

"_Sam, run, ru…" The blue faded to black, and, reluctantly, Sam ran. He kept running, feeling the claws ripping through his heart over and over again, but he didn't bleed. He didn't die and join the robot on the ground. He just kept running._

_And now, after everything, he was still running._

_Running from his past._

_Running from decepticons._

_Running from his feelings._

_Running out of time…_

Sam tried to sit up, a gasp escaping his lips, but he couldn't. It was so white…and it was killing him, crushing him, he couldn't breathe because it was suffocating him. In his ears, in his nose, in his mouth, and he was choking. His chest burned as the freezing liquid forced its way down his throat, into his lungs, and he tried to cough, tried to force it out. He couldn't though… the white was turning black and he tried to move, tried to feel his body that he should have felt. He knew it was there, it was dieing, so it had to be there, he just couldn't feel it.

"Sam! Where are you, Sam?" The familiar words rang through his head and he tried to shout, tried to warn Optimus of what was to come, but his words were smothered, and he was drowning as he tried to scream and then darkness took over.

* * *

"I want to see him! I need to see my baby right now!" Sam could hear his mom's hysterical voice, but it was faint and sounded as if it was struggling through a sea of static.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Witwicky, but I am unable to secure more than a phone line in this blizzard with my current power reserves." He could recognize that voice as well. It was…_the boy's pheromone levels indicate he wishes to mate with the girl_…it was Ratchet, yes, the autobot medic. Sam tried to breathe and found that his throat burned, but he could breathe nonetheless and he sucked in a shaky breath, coughing it out right afterwards.

"Sam? Is that you? Can you hear me, baby?!" Groaning as he opened his eyes, Sam quickly closed them again to block out the light. The light was right above him and it burned a bright yellow, but at least it wasn't white…that suffocating white…

"What happened…?" He asked his hoarse voice barely more than a whisper, but Ratchet heard it anyways.

"I have to stop communication, Mrs. Witwicky, I need to focus." Ratchet moved to somewhere behind him, he could hear the whirring gears, and Sam blinked his eyes open as he felt warm metal touch his wrist.

"You'd better take care of my baby, Ratchet, don't let him die again. _Please_." His mom's begging voice was lost as the wind howling outside the window picked up volume. Sam didn't hear her again and he assumed Ratchet had stopped communication. Looking at the robot as he seemed to take his pulse, Sam blinked as he vision blurred before the scene in front of him changed completely.

"What happened, Ratchet?" He could hear himself asking the robot he could no longer see.

"You were kidnapped by Starscream, but you somehow managed to escape. Optimus was providing cover when Megatron showed up and…" Ratchet was never unsure of how to finish a sentence until now, but it didn't matter as the darkness in front of Sam began showing him the memories.

"_He was running, having managed to slip out of Starscream's grasp in order to fall to the snow-covered ground. His side was bleeding, but that didn't matter as he saw Optimus' alt mode driving across the snow; he was saved…_

…_Megatron was gaining the upper hand and Sam threw stones at him in an attempt to distract him, to let Optimus get a chance to get up and offline him, but it was hopeless. He screamed as he was thrown against the tree and pain exploded in his body. Sliding down the trunk, he hit the ground with a loud thump and let out another shout as snow fell on top of him, landing on his shattered leg bones. The decepticon leader was moving in to finish him off, readying his gun, but Optimus took the shot for Sam, his own form crashing to the ground in front of Sam's. His optics were fading, the blue slowly bleeding out and black creeping in, but that was the last Sam saw as more snow covered him from the avalanche the gunshot had caused._

_He was running out of time…_

"No! He can't be dead, he just can't!" Sam shouted as best as he could, his voice broken and hoarse as he struggled to sit up, struggled to get to the body he couldn't see.

"Sam, snap out if it!" Ratchet shouted and Sam felt a jolt run through him before a feeling of calm was forced on him.

"Don't drug me, Ratchet; I need to see him _now_!" He growled out, but his raspy voice destroyed the effect. Sam forced himself out of the bed, expecting to fall, but he didn't. Looking down he realized that the bones in his leg seemed to be whole and the cut in his side was even gone, just a long scar was there to show that it really had happened. Knowing that questions could wait, he refused to sit down when Ratchet asked and insisted that he be taken to see Optimus. He had to see for himself if Optimus was dead.

"He's not dead," Ratchet said as he opened the smaller door for Sam before he walked out through the ski-lift opening on the other side. They must be in a ski lodge. Sam walked into what looked to be the lobby of the seemingly abandoned ski resort and his eyes widened when he caught site of Optimus laying there on the floor, his optics dark. The metal was still glistening from the snow and Sam quickly grabbed the blanket off of himself to use to wipe the prime off; he couldn't let him rust. "He has entered stasis lock and I fear he will go offline permanently if we don't find a source of energon soon."

Sam felt his heart slow to almost a stop when he heard those words. Optimus was going to die because they wouldn't be able to find any energon, not in this blizzard. "Ironhide has contacted me with a possible source, but I need to go and help him since the others are on missions. You are going to stay here and keep warm. I don't care what you do to do it; you just have to keep warm because you are very close to becoming hypothermic."

"Yes…" Sam muttered as he absently began to dry Optimus again, this time noticing the paleness of his skin and the blue of his lips, which were reflected off of Optimus' metal plates. He heard Ratchet leave and busied himself with drying the prime in front of him.

Sam slowly reached up to Optimus' faceplates before carefully drying the wet metal. With shaking hands he continued to dry his rescuer, ignoring the blue tint of his own freezing skin as he attempted to wipe the melted snow off of the prime. He was going to come back online soon, he had to. Running his empty hand over the ragged edges of the hole over the spark chamber, the chest plates torn apart, Sam held in a sob before resting his head against the metal, the rag falling from his other hand. He could still hear the damaged spark thrumming softly beneath the flimsy pieces of metal that still covered it and his own chest hurt in response.

No, his chest really _was_ burning and Sam let out a gasp as a bright light seemed to flow from his hands and into the spark chamber. He staggered as his energy was drained from him and just as he was about to collapse from dizziness a metal hand reached up and held him close. He could hear the loud humming of the spark, much louder than before, and he forced his tired, bloodshot eyes to look at Optimus only to be met by bright blue optics instead of black. Sam smiled before allowing himself to collapse against the body in front of him.

He was so tired… To his surprise the spark chamber before him opened to reveal the chaotically churning spark as the blue electricity swirled, emitting a hum, before moving out of its confines. It traveled along his arm and Sam gasped as the current sent pleasurable tingles throughout his tense body. Listening to the whirring of gears and the groaning of metal, Sam let himself be lifted onto the cold metal of Optimus' hands, not really knowing what was going on but also, at the same time, knowing that they both were just running on instincts.

He let out a small, barely audible moan as Optimus ran a finger down his spine, the tip of it vibrating pleasurably as small electric pulses were released from it and absorbed into his skin. The current caused the temperature of the metal to fluctuate and Sam let out another moan as Optimus began pressing down on his back in other places, relaxing the tense muscles. His moans grew louder as the finger moved down his back and over his legs before he was turned over and it started moving from the front of the legs and up towards his crotch. Sam couldn't help it as he bucked against the warm metal, his body desperate for warmth and for friction against his pulsing member. He felt more electric pulses emitted from the metal appendage and his vision faltered for a moment as the orgasm hit him.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Optimus asked and Sam nodded as he forced himself to sit up, his muscles completely relaxed. He wasn't tired like he normally was after an orgasm, or even from the energy drain earlier that he still couldn't explain, in fact he felt…charged.

"I'm fine, Optimus, thank you for that…" He trailed off before blushing as he realized what they had just done. He had been given an orgasmic massage by the leader of the autobots. Shivering as the thought sent a tingle up his spine and at the cold being let in through the broken roof, Sam removed his wet pants and boxers before pulling the slightly damp blanket over him and curling up against the spark chamber, which was still open and emitting light and warmth. The electricity crackled in the air and Sam jumped as it latched onto his arm again, filling his very pores with pleasure as it moved along his body and caused his mind to enter a lust-filled haze.

He heard Optimus' groan and he looked up to see the robot's optics flickering. Blushing, he moved along the freezing metal, knowing that he had to heat it up for both of their sakes. Optimus couldn't function if his systems were frozen and Sam wouldn't survive the night without some way of keeping himself warm. Acting on instincts he didn't know he had, Sam crawled until he was down in the groin area and he slipped through the frame so he could touch the wires hidden beneath there. He felt the uneven surface of the wires and rubbed along them, holding on tightly to one as he rubbed the other in an attempt to keep his balance as Optimus' form shuddered.

"Sam…" Sam smiled as Optimus started emitting clicks and squeals when the sparks traveling along Sam's body jumped onto the wires, running around them before returning to dance on Sam's skin. Moving back and climbing back up to the spark chamber, Sam reached behind the thin plates that had been covering it before to touch the wire hidden there as Optimus reached up to cup his body, the warming metal feeling good against his still cold skin. Sam moaned along with Optimus as more sparks broke away from the main and started moving along his skin sensuously, some moving to run along the wire he was caressing and travel further inside the robot's form, reaching wires Sam couldn't reach at that moment.

Sam's eyes widened as he realized he could feel the spark fragments traveling along Optimus' body as if he was also touching the prime in those places with his bare hands. Resting his head against the metal plates in front of him, Sam enjoyed the sensations as he felt Optimus' body heating beneath him. The heated metal felt good against his exposed crotch and he rubbed himself against it, moaning as the engine revved and caused vibrations and the sparks danced along the leaking cock. His body was feeling hot, as was Optimus', and it felt so good compared to earlier that he found himself moving closer to the spark chamber to get even warmer.

The sparks traveling around the prime's form and those dancing along Sam's gathered and condensed in front of Sam before he felt an overwhelming burning sensation as the electricity forced his skin to absorb part of it before it seemed to flash with a bright light and return to Optimus' spark chamber, a greenish tint now among the swirling blues. Optimus quickly covered his spark chamber as he gathered Sam close, who was feeling rather exhausted, and Sam rested against the still warm metal beneath him, absently wiping away the mess from his orgasm with the recently discarded blanket. He didn't know what the hell had happened just now, but it had felt right and that's all his exhausted mind would let him settle on before he drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Well, I didn't expect this to happen," Sam woke up to the sound of Ratchet's voice and looked over to see the medic standing under the hole in the roof, the bright sun glaring out from behind him. Guessing that the storm had ended last night, Sam looked in front of him again and realized he was still laying on Optimus, the spark chamber to his right since the plates covering it were still torn apart and he therefore couldn't have slept there. Blushing as he remembered last night, Sam silently slipped out of Optimus' arms and pulled on his ruined pants, not even bothering with the boxers.

"It seemed that your activities from last night helped keep his systems from freezing over and you from getting frostbite or becoming hypothermic. How did you know to do this?" Ratchet asked after he had scanned Optimus. He scanned Sam as well before he paused for a few minutes and scanned them again. "Impossible…"

"What is wrong, Ratchet?" Optimus asked and Ratchet answered immediately and incredulously.

"Sam is emitting the power of the allspark. You have to tell me what happened last night." And Sam did, not that he could explain it all himself. "It seems that he had healed you, Optimus, but when his energy was almost exhausted your spark reacted and had you transfer some of your energy to him."

"I remember thinking that I had to keep us both warm, and then instinct took over," Sam said with a shrug, a blush forming on his cheeks again. Optimus was looking at him and Sam ducked his head, embarrassed. He jumped when he felt himself lifted and looked around quickly before looking forward and right into Optimus' amazing blue optics. "Um…"

"Our destinies have always been intertwined; it is what the other Primes had predicted. Do not be ashamed of what we did." Sam nodded and shyly kissed Optimus on his metal lips before settling down in his hand, embarrassed at his actions. Mikaela was so going to kill him when he broke up with her.

"That's good, because you have bonded to Sam since he has essentially become the allspark." Ratchet said matter-of-factly, staying calm as he processed the information, trying to figure out just how this had happened. "It is possible that Sam also absorbed the allspark's power when he absorbed its knowledge, but he wasn't able to use the powers until the matrix revived him with its source of energon, which could have activated the dormant allspark energy. It is merely a theory, but if it's true then with Sam's help we could keep our race going." Sam didn't even need to think it over. He knew that he had been the one to basically destroy any future the transformers could possibly have, so if he had any chance of fixing that then he was going to take it.

"Okay…" Sam looked at his new spark-mate with conviction. He would do what it took to make Optimus happy, but he wasn't looking forward to telling his mom that he was basically married to Optimus Prime. "Oh god, what if my mom wants a wedding?" Ironhide, who had just walked in after receiving a communication from Ratchet telling him what had happened, grinned as he opened his mouth to tease them while Ratchet moved to repair Optimus.

"So who's wearing the dress? Sam or Optimus?"

**There we go! Hope y'all enjoyed and reviews are appreciated. This is just a one-shot, but I might make a wedding one...**


End file.
